1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a head rest and sunshade construction.
More particularly the invention relates to a head rest and sunshade construction which is of particular use on beaches or at swimming pools to support the head of a user when in a reclined position, and simultaneously to protect the user's face from sunrays.
2. Description of the prior art
A number of head rest and sunshade constructions are known in the prior art. These constructions or devices have various forms, shapes and configurations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,318 illustrates a folding frame assembly which has a headrest supported by a folding frame and a cover sheet held at a distance by the folding frame from the headrest. An involved folding system is provided so as to fold the device into a small collapsible form for transportation purposes. Another type of headrest and sunshade is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,932,833. Here a cushion type base is provided with an adjustable headrest.
In U.S. Pat. Specification No. 2,738,249 a carrying case combined with a headrest and shade is shown. The case at one side supports a headrest and the lid of the case folds out so as to provide the headrest.
All of the prior specifications disclose constructions which are relatively complicated, and which do not fully provide a shape which ensures a comfortable support to a user's neck.
It is an object of the invention to suggest an alternative head rest and sunshade construction which will assist in providing a relatively simplified construction and a more comfortable and practical use to a user.